This invention generally relates to social networking systems, and more particularly to recommending objects, such as pages, to new users of the social networking system.
A social networking system allows its users to connect to and communicate with other social networking system users. Users may create profiles on a social networking system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. In addition, a user on a social networking system interacts with various entities on the social networking system, including other users, objects (e.g., pages for businesses, content items posted on the social networking system, etc.), and so develops a history of interacting with entities. The social networking system may monitor the interactions of a user with objects with which the user has established a connection, such as interactions between a user and another user, where the user has established a connection with the other user by adding the other user as a friend. The social networking system may recommend objects to the user based on the interactions between the user and objects with which the user has established a connection. However, for users new to the social networking system or with little or very few established connections, the social networking system is often unable to generate accurate recommendations of objects to provide to the users.